


Party Planning

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, George Weasley is a great party planner, Hermione is Stressed, It's Fricken Bats, halloween party, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ha-Ha-Halloween 2020





	Party Planning

Handing over the reigns of the annual Halloween party to George might have been a mistake. Walking into the empty warehouse in Muggle London just hours before the party was supposed to start did not leave her full of confidence.

“George? Where are you?” Hermione called out as she side-stepped a questionable looking puddle. 

Glancing around the room she couldn’t help but think this was a place someone would bring a person to murder them. Her voice echoed as she continued to call out the redhead’s name. Cobwebs — and not the decorative type — were hanging from the ceiling, something scuttled in the dark corner of the room, causing her to jump and let out a very loud shriek.

“I swear to Merlin, George if you don’t get out here and tell me you have some sort of plan for the party tonight! I swear I’m going to bat bogey you so hard, you’ll be seeing them in your sleep!”

A door to her left banged open. Hermione jumped again, landing in the same puddle, her entire foot wet. Her wand was gripped tightly in her hand, pointing directly at George Weasley’s chest. His hands held up in surrender.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you. Put the wand away, love,” he told her gently, taking a couple of slow steps toward her. “It’s just me.”

Blushing and scolding herself, she tucked her wand back up in her sleeve. “George, I’m so sorry. You startled me.” Clearing her throat, she ran a hand through her tangled curls.

“I just came to check if you needed any help.”

George looked around, a grin brightening his face. “This place is great, isn’t it?” His arms swept around as though he was showing her a grand ballroom.

“Um, yes but George, there’s nothing here. The party starts in three hours and there’s no decoration, no drinks, no food.” Her tone was exasperated, George had offered to take over the party planning from her when it became too overwhelming with her busy work schedule.

“You promised me you had this under control but nothing is done.”

He had his arms crossed, rocking back and forth on his heels as he stared at her, a smirk on her face.

“Are you done?” George asked her.

With a huff, she stomped her foot and stared at him. “Yes.”

Clearing his throat, he pulled his wand from his robe pocket, threw Hermione a wink and swept his wand around his head. Before her eyes, the room came to life. Hundreds of candles floated above their heads, ten tables circled a gleaming wooden dance floor with a raised platform at the front with instruments set up. In the four corners of the room, carved pumpkins were stacked and Monster Mash off-tune.

“I remember you making me listen to that song and thought it would be appropriate,” George told her, a knicker-soaking grin on his face.

“That was over a year ago that I told you about that, I can’t believe you remembered,” She said quietly, staring around at the room.

George grabbed her hand, pulling her around to face him. “I remember everything you told me, love. Haven’t you figured that out by now?”

Staring up into his face, shaggy red hair falling in his bright blue eyes, her stomach flip-flopped as he leaned closer and closer to her. Just before their lips touched, a screeching noise filled her ears, causing her to jerk away from George, covering her ears.

Hundreds of bats came streaming into the room, barrel-rolls, sweeping dives, flying in shapes of pumpkins, cats, and ghosts.

“What the–” Hermione exclaimed.

“Do you like them?” he asked her enthusiastically.

Glancing over at her, George’s face was lit up in excitement. “How did you get them all here?”

“Ah, well, don’t freak out.”

“Of course I’m going to freak out. Telling someone  _ not _ to freak out will make them freak out. What did you do, George?”

“I might have, uh,  _ Imperio’d  _ them.” 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open.

Having the good sense to back away, George stepped back until he was a good few feet away from her. “You said you wanted this to be the best Halloween party. I didn’t know what else to do. Bats are an integral part of Halloween.”

“So you  _ Imperio’d  _ bats so you could have the real thing at the party? Have you lost your  _ mind, _ George Weasley?” Her voice was at a screech now. She started pacing around the room, ranting at the pure stupidity that was a Weasley twin, and the stupidity of herself for trusting him with this party. Before she could work herself into a full-blown tantrum, George grabbed her, pulling her against him tightly and pressing his mouth firmly against hers.

She melted into the kiss. His lips were soft against hers, he smelled like spearmint and gun powder. Wrapping her arms around his neck and shivering at his hands ghosting on the skin under the shirt, just above her waist. Hermione had wanted this for so long, months. They had been dancing around one another, fighting what they both wanted.

Before they could both lose themselves too much, a bat landed in Hermione’s hair, causing her to jerk away from George and scream.

“In hindsight, maybe I should have just transfigured some bats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
